


I've Known It From The Moment That We Met

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Make You Feel My Love [21]
Category: Jensen Ackles (actor)
Genre: F/M, and Annie looks fabulous in hazelnut, in which precious creatures are precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I've known it from the moment that we met. No doubt in my mind where you belong.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Known It From The Moment That We Met

“Hey,” Jensen called out. Annie came over to his side, looking over his shoulder at his phone. He held it up for her, and she slung her hand towel over her shoulder so she could take it. “You remember this?”

“Yes. It’s the day we met,” Annie answered.

“It was a great day,” he continued. “I still feel like I remember everything about it. I probably don’t, but, I mean. Still.”

“You spilled coffee all over me,” Annie said drily. “How could I forget?”

Jensen laughed, taking the phone back and scrolling through his pictures. “I feel like I probably knew, then.”

“Knew what? That we’d always be together?” Annie asked, wiping her hands off on the dish towel and wringing it between her hands.

“No,” Jensen said, grinning cheekily at his phone. “That hazelnut was your color.”

“Shut up,” Annie laughed, cuffing him on the head. “Just for that, you’re finishing the dishes.”

“Hey!” Jensen exclaimed as the towel was draped over his head, in front of his eyes. Annie pecked his cheek and left him to his work.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
